thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шартетта Лэнгли
Шартетта Лэнгли - служанка, работавшая у Принцессы Рилиан Люцифен д`Отриш, и герой Люцифенианской революции. Разочаровавшись положением дел в стране, Шартетта стала помогать сопротивлению в приобретении важной информации из королевского дворца. Позже принимала участие в революции и получила известность благодаря победе над Мариам Футапье. В конечном итоге присоединилась к бывшим членам сопротивления, как Вельзенский солдат, противостоящий королю Кайлу. История Молодость thumb|250px|Шартетта смеётся над Алленом Шартетта родилась в 474 году по календарю Эвиллиоса в семье кузнеца из Королевства Люцифении. В 492 году она вошла в Лес Блужданий и потерялась, а позже была похищена бандитами, которые увели её в своё укрытие в лесу. Во время пребывания там Шартетта контактировала с одним из бандитов, убедив его, в конце концов, измениться. Вскоре, Аллен и Жермен Авадония пришли её спасать.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl Шартетта была очарована Жермен и стала называть молодую девушку "старшей сестрой", из-за того, что та её спасла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 На обратном пути, прежде чем троица вернулась домой, Шартетта смеялась над разочарованием Аллена, по поводу перевоспитания бандитов.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl В 499 году, после того, как Принцесса возглавила трон, Шартетта, благодаря своей забавной, энергичной личности, привлекла к себе внимание Рилиан и стала служанкой в Королевском Дворце Люцифении.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 В то же время разрушительная сила Шартетты мешала ей выполнять свои обязаности служанки, из-за чего Мариам Футапье была вынуждена отвечать за неуклюжесть девушки.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Вскоре после того, как Аллен стал слугой Рилиан, Шартетта разбила во дворце вазу, за что и извинялась перед Мариам, убирая осколки. Обескураженный слуга заявил, что Шартетта не подходит на роль служанки, однако Мариам позже успокоила девушку, сказав, что той по силам справиться со своей небрежностью, если она постарается изо всех сил. После этого Аллен стал приглядывать за Шартеттой, чтобы та больше ничего не сломала.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Правление зла thumb|250px|Аллену поручают присмотреть за ШартеттойВ 499 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Шартетта помогала с подготовкой дворца к четырнадцатилетию Принцессы Рилиан, но в очередной раз что-то сломала и была назначена, вместе с Алленом и шестью другими камергерами, убираться во дворе замка.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 К трём часам Шартетта, ноя от усталости, спросила Аллена, могут ли они забить на эту уборку и уйти. Отклонив её нытье, слуга напомнил, что на эту работу их назначила сама Мариам, желая избежать поимки какого-нибудь лентяя самой Принцессой. Признав рискованность своей затеи, Шартетта неохотно вернулась к работе, молча жалуясь самой себе. Во время уборки фонтана служанка осознала который час и, паникуя, обратилась к Аллену, в ответ на что он поинтересовался, не сломала ли опять Шартетта фонтан. Возмущенная девушка опровергла его слова, настояв, что никогда этого раньше не совершала, разве только слегка. Аллен одарил Шартетту укоризненным взглядом, но она отмахнулась, напомнив слуге, что самое время подавать Рилиан полдник. Когда Аллен объяснил, что поменялся местами с Нэй, прибыл капитан Леонард, поприветствовав слуг.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Шартетта подслушивала их с Алленом разговор, а после вмешалась, выразив свое одобрение, по поводу недавней победы Жермен в драке с несколькими парнями.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 После чего служанка поинтересовалась о причине прибытия Капитана Королевской Стражи, в шутку спросив, не собирается ли Леонард снова красть вино со склада. Однако Леонард объяснил, что он не имеет права баловать себя, пока страна голодает. Шартетта пробормотала о своей надежде на то, что другие аристократы и Королевская Семья прислушаются к этому решению. Девушка также попыталась упросить Леонарда поговорить об этом с Рилиан, чтобы убедить её пожертвовать дворцовые запасы еды голодающему народу, но Капитан Стражи ответил, что Принцесса уже отказала ему в этой просьбе. Увидев, что Шартетта была расстроена его словами, Леонард поспешил сменить тему и спросил, почему Жозефины нет в конюшне. Пока слуги пытались объяснить загадочную пропажу, они услышали крик и втроем бросились во дворец, где столкнулись с паникующей Нэй.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Готовая расплакаться, горничная объяснила, что Рилиан пропала. Нэй указала на тайный проход позади камина, и Шартетта быстро принялась звать Принцессу,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 но позже, когда прислуга и Королевская Стража бросились в лес искать Рилиан, Шартетта отказалсь идти с ними.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 thumb|left|250px|Аллен и Шартетта, измученные работой на дне рождения Рилиан Той ночью, во время бала в честь дня рождения Принцессы, Шартетта и другие слуги работали, стараясь восполнить время, потраченное на поиски Рилиан. Закрыв дверь в Зеркальный Зал, Аллен прислонился к стене напротив, рядом с Шартеттой, оба они были измучены работой. Когда слуга подметил изобилие блюд, поданных к столу на банкете, горничная сказала, что боится снова что-нибудь сломать, так что она решила направиться на кухню, во избежание инцидента.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Некоторое время спустя, ранним утром 500 года, служанка выбралась тайком из дворца, чтобы купить давно желанные книги, и обнаружила тело Леонхарта в реке. Шартетта услышала чье-то приветствие и удивилась, увидев Жермен, с которой не встречалась в течение долгого времени. Служанка нерешительно попыталась объяснить, почему находится здесь, но любопытная Жермен, увидев толпу на берегу, спросила, что происходит. Шартетта постаралась остановить подругу, соврав, что ничего особенного не произошло, однако это не сработало. Видя реакцию Жермен, плачущая служанка спросила, не хочет ли та, чтобы Шартетта её подбодрила. Когда же дочь Леонарда после скорбного рыдания упала в обморок, служанка доставила её к себе домой и, как только Жермен пришла в себя, Шартетта подробно рассказала ей, что произошло.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Зеленая охота Во время Зеленой Охоты Шартетта посетила дом Жермен, надев плащ с капюшоном, чтобы скрыть свою личность от прохожих. За едой горничная поведала лидеру революции о ситуации во дворце, а также поделилась информацией касательно войны и творившихся на ней зверств. Затем девушка сказала Жермен, что должна быть сейчас в другом месте, и ушла. Позже Шартетта, Нэй и Рилиан наслаждались вместе прекрасным днем в Райском Дворе замка, где горничная и предложила прочитать свой любимый роман Принцессе. Будучи под давлением факта о том, что она покидала дворец ради покупки книг, Шартетта обвинила Нэй в таких же побегах из замка. Тем не менее девушка продолжила выступать в роли информатора Жермен и, после того, как узнала от неё о местоположении базы, вошла в лес Блужданий, чтобы встретиться с участниками сопротивления, все еще скрывая свою личность. Услышав стук в дверь, Шартетта, как и все остальные, взяла в руки оружие, когда человеку в маске было позволено войти.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Позже Шартетта присоединилась к Нэй и Аллену, когда те подслушивали совещание о покушении на жизнь премьер-министра Миниса. Горничная подняла шум, утверждая, что Нэй коснулась её груди, но Аллен утихомирил их обоих. После того, как Кил Фризис был освобожден из тюрьмы и переведен под домашний арест, Шартетта связалась с ним, убедив встретиться с Жермен и оказать Сопротивлению поддержку. В какой-то момент горничная передала лидеру восстания информацию о человеке в маске. По мере приближения Люцифенианской Революции Шартетта сообщила своему отцу, что приняла решение сражаться плечом к плечу с революционерами. Некоторое время спустя она получила от Жермен огромный меч, изготовленный её отцом.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Люцифенианская революция Покинув дворец, когда революционеры столпились у ворот, Шартетта надела свой плащ и вступила в бой, не смотря на попытки Йорка её остановить. Своей массивной силой девушка сбила с ног группу солдат, после чего ввязалась в драку, чтобы отвлечь противника и дать шанс Жермен и человеку в маске пробраться во дворец. Когда Мариам попыталась их остановить, Шартетта атаковала главу прислуги. С трудом уклонившись от контратаки, девушка скинула с себя разорванный плащ, раскрыв свою личность бывшей начальнице.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Шартетта призналась, что ей неловко сражаться против того, кто во многом ей помог, но она вынуждена поступить так ради революции. Когда обе они были готовы продолжить бой, Мариам подметила мастерство девушки в обращении с массивным мечом, и Шартетта, замахнувшись оружием, атаковала главу прислуги, но та уклонилась, подставив под смертельный удар одного из стражей. Бывшая горничная продолжила нападение, когда Мариам вдруг спросила, почему Шартетта решила присоединиться к революционерам.Тогда девушка ответила, что хоть её причины и сложно понять, но останься все по-прежнему, жители страны были бы несчастны. Шартетта пояснила, что действует по велению сердца, после чего атаковала Мариам в прыжке, однако в результате лишь воткнула оружие в землю. Когда Мариам приготовилась нанести ответный удар, Шартетта совершила попытку сдвинуть меч, но поняла, что он накрепко застрял. Незаметно подкравшись, глава прислуги напомнила, что своими действиями девушка сделает несчастной Риалиан и многих других, и ошеломленная Шартетта увидела, как одним ударом Мариам разрушила её меч. Отброшенная в дворцовую стену сразу после этого, раненая революционерка медленно восстанавливала силы, пока Мариам готовилась прикончить её. Но Шартетта пустила в ход против главы прислуги свою ракетную перчатку, мысленно благодаря отца. thumb|left|250px|Шартетта собирается убить Мариам Пока Мариам была выведена из строя, Шартетта схватила рукоятку своего сломанного меча, и, назвав бывшую начальницу по имени, сказала, что пришла пора прощаться. Собираясь прикончить Мариам, девушка вновь вспомнила ее слова, ссылавшиеся на Рилиан, Нэй, Аллена и Леонарда. В голове Шартетты всплыли воспоминания о доброте Мариам, проявленной, когда горничная разбила вазу. В реальность Шартетту вернул крик главы прислуги. Не решившись продолжить бой, Мариам использовала дымовую шашку и сбежала. Удивленная Шартетта начала отчаяно искать её, а когда поняла, что противница сбежала, принялась кричать имя главы прислуги, проклиная её.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Затем Шартетта помчалась на поиски Жермен, и, обнаружив её стоящую возле трупа Гаста Венома, всю в крови, тяжело раненную, девушка восхитилась достижением "старшей сестры". Когда Жермен спросила о битве Шартетты, та объяснила, что хоть Мариам и бежала, но была тяжело ранена, а потому больше не представляет угрозы. Шартетта хотела помочь с поисками Рилиан, но Жермен, увидев ранения подруги, сказала той не принимать поспешных решений и отказалась от её помощи. Не смотря на то, что Шартетта признавала Рилиан плохим человеком, она попросила Йорка, уходящего на поиски, быть с принцессой помягче. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Спустя пять дней после революции Шартетта, в связи с полученными травмами, не смогла участвовать в мирной конференции. Спустя еще два дня, перед казнью принцессы, девушка находилась в толпе издевающихся над Рилиан, но узнала переодетого Аллена, стоящего на эшафоте. Признав своего друга, Шартетта устроила скандал на углу Тысячелетней площади прямо перед самой казнью, назначенной на 3:00.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Охота на ведьм Позже, когда Жермен покинула дворец, Шартетта последовала за ней и обе девушки выехали за границу. Спустя три месяца после начала их путешествия Король Кайл объявил Жермен ведьмой, совершив попытку избавиться от нее и других членов сопротивления. Когда Люцифения стала частью территорий Марлона, девушки в течение многих лет вместе путешествовали по всему региону, избегая поимки Марлоном.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В 503 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Шартетта и Жермен встретились с бывшими членами сопротивления в Вельзенской Империи. В поисках убежища девушки вновь вступили в ряды Сопротивления, скрывшись тем самым от Марлона.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook В 504 году Шартетта вместе с Жермен, по рекомендации знакомого, стала солдатом Империи. Проживая в окрестностях города Рокбэйн, Шартетта была назначена новым командиром воссоединенного Сопротивления, названного Войсками Лэнгли. В какой-то момент она стала преданным поклонником Юкины Фризис и прочитала множество её романов, таких как "Ворон и три вороны".The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Вельзенский командир thumb|150px В 505 году Шартетта ожидала прибытия Гумилии в штаб-квартиру. Поприветствовав волшебницу у входа на кладбище, Вельзенский солдат заметила нежданного гостя и была представлена Юкине Фризис. Удивленная Шартетта на мгновение потеряла дар речи, но тут же восторженно взвизгнула, сказав писательнице, что её романы просто восхитительны. Посреди этих восторженных воплей Гумилия ударила бывшую горничную надгробной плитой, и девушка отлетела в сторону кладбищенской ограды. Шартетта с дрожью поднялась и представилась, прежде чем проводить посетительниц к базе Войск Лэнгли, где Юкина смогла бы встретиться с Жермен. По пути к базе Юкина подметила роль Шартетты в революции и попросила рассказать подробности битвы с Мариам. Но, поскольку троица прибыла к месту назначения, Шартетта пообещала поведать детали позже, и девушки вошли в гарнизон. Не обнаружив внутри Жермен, красноволосый командир предложила своим спутницам обыскать штаб-квартиру, во время чего и рассказала, как члены Сопротивления стали Вельзенскими Солдатами, и как сама Шартетта год назад вступила в их ряды. Юкина с восхищением заметила, что если девушку сразу назначили командиром, то она, должно быть, очень особенная, с чем Шартетта хвастливо согласилась. Войдя в главный штаб, но так и не отыскав Жермен, Шартетта спросила Йорка, не знает ли тот, где она. На что бывший революционер сразу ответил, что девушка, вероятно, где-то выпивает. Шартетта объяснила, что с Жермен хочет поговорить Юкина. Когда Гумилия ушла, Шартетта заявила, что она позаботится о Юкине, но была перебита Минажем, потребовавшим помощи в написании отчета. Засомневавшись, Шартетта смутилась, но Юкина решила уйти и позволить им делать свою работу. Как только командир гарнизона попыталась последовать за Юкиной, Йорк схватил её за рубашку, чтобы не дать уйти.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Некоторое время спустя, Шартетта рассказала Юкине о своей прошлой жизни в роли горничной. Через две недели после прибытия Юкины, патрулирующий границы солдат сообщил, что целый отряд стражей был убит в ночную смену, около полуночи. После долгого разговора в течение нескольких часов Шартетта позволила бледному солдату вернуться на пост и решила встретиться с Юкиной перед отъездом. Не смотря на сомнения Юкины, бывший революционер заверила её, что необходимо сообщить о случившемся в Имперской столице. Зная про общее намерение посетить этот город, Шартетта, схватила юную писательницу за руку и заявила, что необходимо ехать вместе, после чего они направились в столицу. thumb|left|Шартетта, оцепеневшая из-за поведения Нэй Проходя через кладбище, Юкина поинтересовалась, были ли солдаты, которых девушки миновали, тоже подчиненными Шартетты. Та неловко призналась, что это так, однако на данный момент они не были в карауле. Не смотря на желание поведать подробности, Шартетта сказала, что информация засекречена. Когда Юкина извинилась, Шартетта отмахнулась и, улыбнувшись, подметила, что, возможно, скоро начнется война с Люцифенией. Увидев спрятанную в тумане фигуру, солдат остановилась и швырнула в ту сторону ветку. Шартетта, услышав приветствие Нэй, с дрожью спросила, что она тут делает. Объяснив Юкине, что связывает её с этой девушкой, Вельзенский командир выслушала Нэй, рассказавшую, что она такой же солдат, как и Шартетта. Вельзенский командир в ярости закричала, что Нэй и была убийцей стражников, после чего потребовала от нее объяснений. Нэй ответила, что причины не нужны, а на данный момент даже солдаты Марлона могут попасть в Вельзению, следуя официальным процедурам. Шартетта попыталась было возразить лицемерию старой знакомой, когда Нэй объявила, что перемирие между ними аннулировано. Пробормотав, что девушка очень изменилась, Шартетта прервала Юкину, прежде чем та раскрыла свое имя, и потребовала, чтобы Нэй немедленно ушла. Вельзенский командир сказала, что в противном случае расправится с Нэй голыми руками. Продолжая издеваться, девушка заявила, что Шартетта просто намеревается её убить, как сделала это с Мариам - приемной матерью Нэй. Потрясенная Шартетта возразила, что не совершала этого убийства, однако начала сомневаться в себе. Но тут Нэй с кривой улыбкой призналась, что шутит, и на самом деле сама убила главу прислуги. Шартетта, испытав абсолютный шок, вскрикнула и застыла на месте, как вкопанная, пока Нэй выпивала за них и их смерть. После того, как златовласый ассасин пролила вино, содрогнулась земля, и Вельзенский командир сказала Юкине, что им пора убираться отсюда.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Белая армия После прибытия в Рокбэйн Юкина спросила, свидетелями чего они с Шартеттой стали, но та в ответ только с сомнением покачала головой. Вельзенский командир поддержала идею Юкины, отправиться в Имперскую столицу, сказав, что необходимо сообщить о вторжении Марлона. Затем Шартетта пробормотала, что понятия не имела о принадлежности Нэй к Марлонским солдатам, пошутив, что видеть бывшую горничную с мечом в руках весьма необычно. Несмотря на собственные слова о том, что все меняется, девушка выразила сомнения в нынешней профессии Нэй, сказав, что та была отличной, но робкой горничной. Вельзенский командир подвергла сомнению и становление Нэй военным, ради получения дополнительной работы, как это сделала сама Шартетта. По пути к северо-восточным вратам Шартетта с Юкиной услышали женский крик и помчались на поиски его источника, обнаружив на площади людей, убегающих от темных силуэтов. Предположив, что в этом замешан сумасшедший пьяница, Шартетта сказала Юкине оставаться на месте и направилась вслед за таинственным силуэтом, только чтобы подвергнуться нападению этого существа. Ввязавшись в драку, девушка крикнула Юкине бежать. После, оттолкнув неизвестного ногами, Шартетта согласилась с молодой романисткой, по поводу того, что у них нет времени продолжать эту драку, и со злостью ударила противника, прежде чем использовать на нем свою ракетную перчатку. Как только враг был повержен, Юкина спросила, не поранилась ли Шартетта, но воин ответила, что её лишь слегка задели. Затем командир спросила, есть ли кто-нибудь рядом, прежде чем предложить Юкине укрыться от опасности, стремительно перебежав через переулок. Они мчались, пока не достигли винного бара. Отдышавшись, Шартетта поинтересовалась, в порядке ли Юкина. Получив утвердительный ответ, воин с сомнением ответила на вопрос о нападавшем, сказав, что это даже был не человек. После этого Шартетта выразила желание как можно скорее залечить свою рану и объяснила, что использует ракетную перчатку весьма редко. Так как её меч еще не был отремонтирован, воин предложила позаимствовать оружие в ближайшем сторожевом посту. Услышав крик, бывшая горничная заглняула в окно винного бара, обнаружив там потерявшую сознание Жермен. Когда девушки вошли внутрь, Шартетта совершила несколько попыток разбудить Жермен, но так и не смогла привести ее в сознание. Юкина забеспокоилась о состоянии бывшего героя, но Шартетта подчеркнула, что та не всегда напивалась до положения риз. Затем Юкина заметила меч Жермен и предложила взять его. Признав, что не имеет навыков в фехтовании, Шартетта неохотно взяла оружие. Когда Юкина вскрикнула, воин открыла окно и ударила бледного монстра, но поняла, что они оказались в ловушке. Увидев черный ход, Шартетта окликнула барменшу, попросив помочь Юкине дотащить Жермен, но женщина была слишком парализована происходящим, чтобы ответить. Прежде чем выйти наружу и сразиться с существом, Вельзенский солдат подозвала Юкину, приказав закрыть все окна и двери. С большим трудом Шартетта победила монстра, после чего постучалась в дверь заведения, объявляя результат. После недолгого отдыха в баре, Шартетта доставила тело убитого монстра охранникам, после чего труп увезли в королевский дворец. Узнав, что солдат сообщил о случившемся раньше нее, бывшая горничная ознакомилась с отчетом, где прочитала, что было найдено свыше трех монстров. После этого Шартетта приготовила карету, чтобы отправиться с Юкиной в Имперскую столицу. Во время поездки воин поинтересовалась, в порядке ли Юкина, но девушка предложила обсудить это позже. Затем Юкина заметила Вельзенских воинов, скачущих в Рокбэйн, и Шартетта упомянула доклад солдата. Выразив свой скептицизм, она заявила, что число монстров было преувеличено. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люцифения Категория:Lucifenian Resistance Категория:Chartette Langley Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia Категория:История зла Категория:Story of Evil Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Шарттет Лангели Категория:Шартетта Лэгли Сражение с нежитью По прибытии в Имперскую столицу Юкина, увидев, как солдаты отступают от мощного войска мертвецов, подметила, что армия была утомлена сражением, о чем девушка тут же сказала Шартетте. После прибытия во дворец Шартетта приняла участие в военном совещании, сообщив о своем опыте Императору. По окончании встречи, бывшая горничная рассказала Гумилии о том, как вместе с Юкиной встретила Нэй. The sorceress then asked her to alert Yukina that she was busy and couldn't meet with her at the moment. Entering where Yukina awaited, she stretched while expressing her relief that the meeting was over. When the young novelist asked what they would do next, she replied they had to go the garrison and be battle ready. Remembering Gumillia's words, she passed them onto Yukina and the young girl said she would accompany Chartette then. Duke Oruhari refuted her and Chartette remained silent due to the man's position, telling Yukina they had to separate for the time being. Holding her hands, she said she didn't forget about her friends and promised it would be over soon. Striking a pose to Yukina's farewell, she went off to the garrison.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 With her weapon finally repaired, Chartette and the Langley Troops battled the undead army at Rukolbeni. Three days later, she defended fourth street with Germaine. She called to Germaine, seeing them flee through the right alleyway. When Germaine stated they had to keep them from fifth street, she asked how many there were and was told to pick off the five. Subduing them with ease, Chartette saw the soldiers running from the monsters and called to Germaine. Once she dispatched her share, Chartette asked whether they were endless and Germaine reflected the sentiment. After their brief reprieve, she and her troops readied there weapons at the sound of a scream. When another soldier was anticipated to come their way, they waited for it but instead saw Riliane Mouchet approach on horseback with the soldier skewered on her lance. Shocked, she demanded to know why she came and the former Retasan commander said she wanted an audience with the Emperor. Later, the Langley Troops participated in the counterattack on Retasan Fortress and helped capture much of the city. When Germaine took leave from the army, Chartette was entrusted with to continue taking care of the others. The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Once she heard Yukina, Kyle, Gumillia, and Germaine planned to set sail for Marlon to pursue Ney and the truth behind the recent events, Chartette had her father improve the rocket glove and procured a new sword for Germaine to replace the one Kyle destroyed. Before they set sail, the red-haired girl arrived, persistent to see Yukina off, and gave Germaine the new sword.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red She then gifted the rocket glove to Kyle, telling him it was a message for Ney in her place.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 She soon after attempted to join the others on the ship but was instead dragged away by Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red New Four Horsemen After Prim Marlon's death and Abyss I.R.'s defeat, Chartette quit the Beelzenian army, travelling with Germaine to explore the uncharted eastern lands. In EC 508, the two arrived in Divine Levianta during the widespread terrorist attacks by Neo Apocalypse.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette After Abyss I.R. attacked Germaine and possessed her body,Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Germaine Chartette became involved in the New Four Horsemen Incident. After the ensuing battle, she retrieved the Twin Swords of Levianta. Unaffected by the demon's influence, Chartette journeyed East in an effort to prevent the vessel of Envy from falling into the sorceress' hands.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Later Life Settling in Snakeland, Chartette became a blacksmith and, to prevent Abyss I.R. from obtaining the vessel, reforged the twin swords into a pair of scissors as a disguise.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette In EC 549,The Muzzle of Nemesis PV she decided to give the vessel to a young warrior, knowing Abyss I.R. was coming. Waiting at a bridge just outside of Enbizaka, the old, red-haired blacksmith, wearing a monkey mask, saw the man approach and gave him a bag with the vessel. After the purple-haired warrior confirmed its contents, he nodded and left. Shortly after, Abyss I.R., perched on Germaine's shoulder, approached Chartette from the other side of the bridge. Once they exchanged a few words, the two dueled and Chartette was quickly overwhelmed by the sorceress; consumed by fire, Chartette died and was left as a burning corpse.Heavenly Yard Legacy Due to Chartette's actions, Abyss I.R. never regained the vessel of Envy.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette After her death, the scissors eventually were passed down through the family of Kayo Sudou until Kayo herself received the vessel from her mother.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka PV Yukina Freesis wrote a novel about the true Story of Evil titled "Daughter of Evil", detailing Chartette's actions and the aftermath, that had gained popularity around the world centuries later during the time of Gallerian Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 Personality and Traits Chartette was an energetic girl with a bubbly personality and a largely carefree demeanor. Coinciding with her child-like stature and appearance, the woman was playful and active in her everyday life, giving off the impression of an exuberant little girl. These traits persisted as she grew older and and Chartette often whined about doing work, attempting to cut corners or renege on her responsibilities when she felt she had done enough.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She also had a simple and straightforward way of thinking, acting according to her feelings first.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Because of this free-spirited nature, Chartette was careless and somewhat impulsive, usually inattentive with handling delicate matters. Combined with her massive strength, the maid was dangerously clumsy. Despite this, Chartette was not ignorant. Beneath her smiling exterior, she was disillusioned with the nobility, skeptical they would help the starving people at the cost of their own amenities.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Similarly she detested Riliane's apathy toward the country's suffering and was convinced things couldn't continue the way they were,The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver choosing to act as a spy for the Resistance instead.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Likewise, Chartette came to regard weapons as the only things people could trust and firmly believed she lived in a time where fighting was for more than just trained soldiers.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 However, she was not spiteful of Riliane but rather sympathetic towards her, connecting to the Princess as a little girl.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Adding to her maturity, the maid had a fondness for reading and frequently bought and read novels for her pleasure, albeit by slipping out of the palace and her work to purchase them.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 She eventually became a huge fan of the literature written by Yukina Freesis and was extremely excited to have met the young novelist in person.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Chartette was brave as well, choosing to risk her own life in combat to protect the lives of others,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 and held strong convictions for the well being of the masses as well as her close friends.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Since becoming involved with the vessels of sin, Chartette was determined to keep the Twin Swords of Levianta from falling into Abyss I.R.'s hands, even traveling to the far east to escape her.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Chartette was self-conscious of her clumsy behavior and tried avoiding situations where she could potentially break something whenever possible.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Regardless, she became discouraged by her continuous mistakes and felt she was simply unfit to be a maid; as a result of Mariam's kind words however, she was able to regain her resolve and continue happily working there.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Due to her abduction as a teenager, Chartette became traumatized by the event and refused to enter the Millennium Tree Forest.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 However, she seemingly overcame this fear in her pursuit to help the Resistance and regularly visited their base in the abandoned house the bandits had previously resided in.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Lighthearted and caring, Chartette acted friendly and cheerful to everyone. Characteristic of her youthful appearance and behavior, she spoke in a more informal, impolite nature with others, especially with friends. Although dissatisfied with Riliane's regime,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Chartette enjoyed spending time with the Princess and her colleagues at the palace,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 having been encouraged by Mariam to do her best, and shared many memorable moments with Allen, Leonhart, and Ney.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver After being saved by them, Chartette greatly respected both Allen and Germaine, becoming their close friends.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 With Allen in particular, the maid acted casually and they often exchanged quips with each other.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She was therefore mortified to see the servant on the execution platform instead of Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 In the case of Germaine, Chartette began referring to her as "Big Sister" despite being six years older than her;The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 she also supported Germaine as best she could, accompanying her on her travels abroad,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 and was always glad to hear about the swordswoman winning fights.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Likewise, Chartette was disappointed by Germaine's fall from grace in the wake of Allen's death,The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 even moreso after her body was taken by Abyss I.R.Heavenly Yard Skills and Abilities Chartette possessed extraordinary physical strength, capable of wielding a nearly two meter long broad sword, and could physically damage or destroyed solid stone with a single swing.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver In contrast, her massive strength, along with her clumsiness, made it nearly impossible for her to perform more delicate tasks such as cleaning dishes or fixing gowns.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Matching her amazing strength was her physical endurance, able to withstand a great amount of physical force, such as solid stone, even when sent flying by the hit. She could also make great leaps and dashes successively, though only in short bursts and needing some time to recover between each attempt. Although having never had combat experience prior to the Lucifenian Revolution, Chartette was a prodigy with the sword and wielded her massive blade effectively in battle.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Still, her lack of formal training made her inexperience with weapons besides her great sword, such as traditional rapiers and therefore had little knowledge about fencing.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 She also wielded the rocket glove her father invented, allowing her to shoot one of her gauntlets at high speed at the opponent with a large amount of force. Because it was unbelievably advanced technology, Chartetted used the tool to effectively surprise and temporarily incapacitate an opponent when she was in dire straits, making it an excellent ace.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Under her father's tutelage, Chartette was adept at smithery and could reforge small tools into new shapes or forms.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette She also learned how to read and write and was the only member of the Langley Troops, besides Minage, who could do so.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Chartette also had an impressively youthful appearance, looking like a young child when she was eighteen and only a teenager when she was well into her twenties.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Profiles - Chartette This youth continued as she grew older, continuing to have red hair rather than it graying with age. However, much of Chartette's strength and endurance from her younger years was lost and she became a shadow of the warrior she was in her prime.Heavenly Yard Character Connections Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Chartette's employer. Chartette greatly disapproved of the callous way Riliane treated the people of Lucifenia and Elphegort, and so joined the resistance mounting against her. Despite this, Chartette got along well with Riliane on a personal level and felt sympathy for her, asking that the princess be treated well after she was captured. Allen Avadonia: Chartette's childhood friend and fellow servant of Riliane. Due to their childhood friendship, Chartette and Allen were able to converse on a more formal level than the other servants, though she was sometimes frustrated by his dedication to their jobs and constant supervision of her work. She was horrified by the switch between Allen and Riliane, which meant his impending death. Ney Futapie: A fellow servant of Riliane and later her opponent. Chartette and Ney got along well while they worked in service of Riliane, though they often quarreled about trivial things. She was shocked to learn that Ney was an agent of Marlon and stunned by her mastery of the Glass of Conchita. Germaine Avadonia: Chartette's childhood friend. Chartette looked up to Germaine as a big sister despite her younger age; the two became very close over the years and during their time in the Lucifenian Revolution, with Chartette wishing to aid Germaine in any way she could. The two continued to travel together as swordswomen until Germaine's possession. Mariam Futapie: Chartette's superior and later her opponent. Chartette appreciated the understanding that Mariam showed to her when the former kept breaking the palace's furniture; this appreciation caused her to hesitate during their duel. Despite this, Chartette was fully prepared to defeat Mariam in battle for the sake of the revolution and was frustrated by her disappearance. Yukina Freesis: Chartette's favorite novelist. Chartette was greatly impressed by Yukina's writing ability and became a big fan of hers. She became very excited when finally meeting the girl in person, squealing, and gave her a personal tour of the outpost she and the former Resistance members settled in. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Her surname is derived from Old English meaning "long meadow"; in Norse, it means "long life". *Her extremely young appearance despite being 31 in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red is a reference to her UTAU, a 31 year-old chimera who appears like a teenage girl in her human form. *Chartette's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative UTAU, Teto, with Chartette's romanization containing "tetto" in it. Curiosities *Like Arte and Pollo, Chartette maintains the same youthful appearance despite being much older. *Although older than Germaine by six years, Chartette refers to the swordsman as "big sister" after being rescued by her and Allen.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Despite the traumatic experience, Chartette enters the Forest of Bewilderment to meet with Germaine, seemingly overcoming her fear.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Chartette is noted to remain unaffected by the Demon of Envy's influence due to her carefree personality.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette *In The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Tette Cetera is listed as a soldier, foreshadowing Chartette's outcome after the revolution. Gallery Concept Art= 947954.jpg|Chartette's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Chartetteconcept.png|Concept art of Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Chartette.png|Chartette's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Chartette (1).PNG|Chartette as seen in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Chartette's profile in the novel Praeludium.jpg|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red ChartetteLiliane.png|Chartette and Riliane in the artist comments GermaineAllenChartetteAdventure.png|Chartette in The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl |-| Manga Apparitions= Chartetteretrouver.png|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Chartetteretrouver2.png|Chartette wearing her maid attire in the manga ChartetteBuffa.png|Chartette in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ DoE_manga_Chartette.png|Chartette as she appears on the Aku Musu cover ChartetteAkuMusu.png|Chartette in the yonkoma ChartetteEllukamanga.png|Chartette as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga ChartetteDoEmanga.png|Chartette in the manga QuartetsChartette.png|Chartette as she appears in Quartets of Evil |-| VG Apparitions= chartette_pm.jpg|Chartette in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Misc= ChartetteAkuMusuCard.jpg|Chartette's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume ChartetteOB.jpg|Avatar of Chartette to promote the first volume of The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Appearances Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люцифения Категория:Lucifenian Resistance Категория:Chartette Langley Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia Категория:История зла Категория:Story of Evil Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Шарттет Лангели Категория:Шартетта Лэгли